fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Анимус
|kanji=アニムス |rōmaji=Animusu |race=Дракон |gender=Мужской |age=400+ |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Золотой (Дракон) Фиолетовый (Человек) |hair=Золотой (Человек) |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation=Драконы Королевство Стелла |occupation= |previous occupation=Король Стеллы |team= |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Город Альтаир |status=Мёртв |relatives= |magic= Магия Убийц Драконов Техника Души Дракона Мысленная Проекция |weapons= |manga debut= |movie debut=Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }}Анимус — Дракон и король Стеллы, который появляется в фильме Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry. Внешность left|thumb|200px|Анимус в полный рост В свой истинной форме как Дракон, Анимус - синий, чешуйчатый большой зверь с кристаллизованными особенностями, торчащими из его тела, такими как его рога и когти. Его челюсть остроконечная, в то время как его крылья точно такие же как края. В человеческой форме Анимус - высокий, молодой и стройный мужчина с золотистыми волосами и фиолетовыми глазами. Он носит оранжевый, золотой или бронзовую броню (с соответствующей короной), которая имеет преувеличенные, заостренные наплечники. На мысе изображена золотая эмблема с левой стороны; Снаряжение закончено с соответствующими бело-золотыми сапогами. Личность Соня говорила, что в прошлом Анимус был добрым, но из-за жажды получения посоха Слезы Дракона, он стал жестоким. Правитель очень резок и требователен, наказав Заша, когда тот позволил злоумышленникам захватить древнее оружие. Его желание восстановить мир Драконов привело его к умению искусно манипулировать человеком. В его смертном ложе он показал свою заботливую сторону, упомянув, что он был удивлен, но рад, наконец увидев улыбку Сони. История В его прошлом он и другие драконы находились на грани смерти из-за Сони, которое совершил Акнология, тот, кто убил всех Драконов, участвовавших в Фестивале Короля Драконов, убил тех, кто навредил ей. Позже Анимус убедил Соню позволить ему использовать ее тело в качестве сосуда для выздоровления. Это привело к тому, что он подружился с Соней в детстве, а затем, став королем Стеллы, стал ее отдельным окружением. Арки Слёзы Дракона thumb|left|200px|Анимус vs. Нацу Анимус сначала появляется перед Зашем, которого он связывает своей силой из-за его некомпетентности в позволении попасть посоху в руки врага. Заш умоляет, что он использует Соню, чтобы вернуть посох, но король говорит ему, что он не позволит причинить ей вреда, предоставив ему Три Звезды, чтобы вернуть посох. Позже он заходит в комнату к Соне, чтобы comfort her about retrieving the staff while after she and Zash completed the task he finds her in the courtyard and asks of the staff, which she says Zash has it, angering him saying they need it for the ceremony. Animus binds Zash after putting Sonya in harm's way later on while ordering him to kill the enemies when they show up. Animus appears before Sonya at the ceremony the next day and asks for the staff which she refuses, with Animus later revealing in front of Natsu that he has been inside Sonya recovering while manipulating her mind. After the two talk of Igneel and why he cannot release his body without Dragon Cry Sonya fights back Animus' control and tries to deliver the staff to Natsu. Zash steals it with Animus releasing his true body to chase down the traitor, who of which warps his mind causing Animus to rampage. After Zash is killed, Animus and Natsu struggle over Dragon Cry. Animus wants to return the age of Dragons, piercing Natsu while swallowing the staff to return to full strength. Sonya tries to intervene but she's pushed to the side while Natsu attempts to fight back. Natsu exerts his E.N.D. power, violently attacking Animus who recognizes that he is E.N.D. and the one who will destroy everything, eventually defeated not long after this revelation. Sonya comes to a decaying Animus to thank him for raising her, with Animus' last words being he was finally able to see her smile. Магия и Способности Магия Убийц Драконов: Будучи драконом, Анимус, обладал этой магией, которая особенно эффективна для драконов, поскольку это их главная Магия, предназначенная для использования против них. Техника Души Дракона: Анимус использовал эту технику, когда он был на грани смерти и нуждался в восстановлении в человеческом теле, поэтому запечатал себя в Соню, когда она была еще ребенком. Мысленная Проекция: Во время обитания в теле Сони, Анимус использовал эту магию, чтобы иметь возможность спроецировать человеческую версию самого себя в сознании Сони. Binding: Анимус может связать и развязать людей, указывая в их направлении, связывая Заша из-за его поведения. Ссылки Навигация en:Animus Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи Фильма Категория:Мужчины Категория:Магические существа Категория:Драконы Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Мертвы Категория:Требуется Перевод